create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Leader: Raven OC
The Black Leader: Raven Raven is a Eddsworld Oc (Created by RavenDraws).. She is the Black Leader in the black army. Her and the Red Leader (Tord) are very bad enemies. For 2 years they have been in battle and started to have feelings with each other. But he is still crazy and won't admit his feelings to her. One day she gets captured by him and taken to the Red base. He puts her in the torture room and to get secrets from her base. She never tells her secrets and he starts to get aggressive toward her but his feelings don't want to hurt her. He makes her into one of her Red army soldiers but she is still The Black Leader. One day he notices she has taken down every soldier in training. One day they get together. She tells him her feelings. He does the same. But she had to go back to her base to take care of her base and she couldn't stay there forever. But they knew they loved each other very much. They see each other every day while her soldiers are training. She has two best soldiers that are assistants. Rose and Ruku. Rose has long black hair with red eyes and wears a black turtleneck shirt with a black and red overcoat of the black army. Ruku has short black hair and has black horns and wears a white turtleneck shirt also with black and red overcoat of the black army also. He has blue eyes also. As you seen on "The End" on Eddsworld, Tord has a giant robot that looks like him. She builds one herself of a black metal robot. Her robot has black metal hair and looks like it has a black jumpsuit. She sees through it from the robot's eyes that look like one piece of glasses. Personality She has a love of snakes. She uses snakes as a torture of enemies and love. She goes crazy over guns and uses chains mostly during battle. She loves the Red Leader and he loves her back. When her soldiers betray or is a traitor she uses her deadly snakes to kill them or she puts her chains over fire to burn them. When she uses her giant robot she burns anything she wants to burn. All we know shes not a good guy. Enemies Rize (Her twin brother) White Leader Edd Matt Ella Matilda Cameryn (CreateSans OC) Friends Tamara Tori Tom Tord Paula Patrica Patryk Paul Rose Ruku Her lover Her and Tord are together. But they have to be separated because of their armies. But she comes to visit him when their soldiers are in training. Tord wants her to become his Red Queen. She tells him she has to decide because she still has to take care of her army. Usually she works at a bar to keep her profile normal. Usually she keeps her giant robot underground in the back of the bar. Tord and her get into their robots and sometimes burn things together. What she looks like She has long white hair and red eyes. She wears and black hoodie under her black and red overcoat. She has red marks on her skin that looks like scars and has black skinny jeans with black converse with white laces.. She is 5'5 and her age is 22. She usually has nightmares of her fused piece of her and is a monster. But in the real world she is a normal person. She has a black eye patch with a white X on it. She has piercings on her ears and has a piercing on her tongue and above her eyebrow. She wears bandages on her fore arms for style. Category:Eddsworld OC Category:Female Category:Human Category:Army Category:Military Category:OC Category:RavenDraws OCs